DRAMAtical Murder - Perfect Fractale
by BitchieDeimos
Summary: What if DRAMAtical Murder universe was inhabited by... Other characters? Aoba is gone. Now, we are on a dark territory... With awesome colors. "Fractals are perfect", Riley said.


"_I wanted to be pretty like you._

_Let me be pretty like you._

_I want to be buried with your light and beauty._

_Braze my being with your handsomeness."_

Awesome colors. Hypnotized by the infinite number of fractals made by the light reflected on the crystal of the necklace. A clear blind staring the simple beauty of something so stupidly cult. How many people could say what is a fractal if you ask it?

Pyramidal, collateral, spiral, pyramidal, frontal, collateral, spiral, pyramidal, frontal, spiral, collateral, pyramidal, I was thinking completely oblivious about the ambient around me, all the directions possible to be painted. Everything made by the sunshine, which was coming through the window.

That was the better hour on the day. I like to name it "Prisma Hour". An hour that the light on the windows reflect on all of the jewels in the store.

White cushions with the diamond and rubies rings, were painted by infinite color waves.

The white mannequins of the necklaces were dyed by the singular colors, made by the light's creativity.

Those earrings, which was dusty by the waiting for a costumer, now have light, color and life.

Fractals are smart, thought, in a long sigh.

My fantasies, calm and gentle, were stopped by the annoying ringtone of the skull-telephone. That holy fucking tone was a fucking giggle of a cheap skull bought in a fucking and poor Halloween store.

— Primax Jewel, good afternoon. — said, with a fake happy voice.

"_Hi! I'd like to know the price of the white-gold pieces."_

— The price is about six thousand, ten thousand yens. But it varies according to the piece that you want.

"_I want a wedding alliance."_

— I'll check the system, wait just a minute, sir. — I took a look at the data on the computer, search the price of the wedding alliances, and went back to talk. — Our wedding alliances are a little bit more expensive than the other white-gold pieces. Varies between eight and twelve thousand yens.

"_I see."_

— Do you want to make a reservation? We sell by installments.

"_No… I just wanted to…"_

I arched my eyebrows, but stand with my polite manners with the costumer.

— I beg your pardon?

"_I'd like to know… When the jewelry closes at night… I'd like to meet you."_

Why I am not surprised? Is always the same thing. I can already preview the next speech like a seer.

"_Your voice is so beautiful… I'd like to talk more with you."_

— Sorry, sir. I have a lot of things to do after my expedient and I need to work. I hope you understand.

"_I see… Sorry."_

It's just the same thing of always. Calls after calls with that annoying ringtone, they say they are infatuated with my voice. But if the only thing they know about me is my voice, what else I can offer? Let mad with them madness. My lonely and calm relationship beside my fractals is enough.

Speaking of schedule, finishing the call, I decided to look at the digital clock in my Coil. So I saw a notification of an e-mail.

I frustrated me when I saw the home. More spam?

"_**Getting perfect"**_

_**Forgotten poet**_

It must to be a mistake. "Forgotten poet"? It must to be some man sending an e-mail to his girlfriend. But I'll not judge. I'm a man infatuated with fractals, I'm nothing to say something about someone who send romantic messages to his lover.

To the uninformed, I'll summarize it: A Coil is something like a futuristic mobile phone. A little device that can be fixed on any surface, that projects a hologram with touch screen. Is possible to access all the resources of a mobile phone, but more easily.

With some touches, I was close to delete the e-mail, when an arrogant voice interrupted me.

— Hi Riley. — Amber said shrinking the chin, clingy.

— You didn't said a few days ago that this shop is like a "puke in jewelry's form"?

— The shop, not you. — she sat on the counter, and with a gentle push, made she come down. — You're rude.

— I can't let you sit here, we put expensive things on it. Clean it can cost a fortune.

— Are you calling me dirty?!

— I'm calling you bitch. — smirked, seeing her annoyed expression. — What do you want, Amber? I'm busy.

— Why you little…! — then I enjoyed her fury expression, but she calmed herself when, suddenly, grabbed my Coil's screen to see what was written there. — Oh, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend.

— And I don't. It must to be a mistake.

— Oh, come on. Do you think I'm idiot? — she arched her eyebrows, smirking. I answered her ironic arch with an annoyed arch.

Abruptly pulled my Coil's screen back to me, and shortly sighed. A completed download screen was in there. Looked to Amber. She must to opened the message to spy it and clicked something strange.

— It's my lunch time. — sighed again, and got up. — Save your sexual harassment to Leigh. But keep in mind that he is already compromised.

She clenched her fists, and I leaved the store. I was ignoring her like always, since school.

Though it was noon, I was wearing my jacket's hood, to block the light in my face. I just hate any tipe of light source. See people in the beach, sunbathing, with the gold skin. It's not my interest to be part of them. I am pale like a corpse, and oddly enough, I'm happy at this way. Thanks.

Crossing the sidewalk, I put my hands inside my bag, checking if was everything okay inside there, and smiled when I realized the presence of a little lump of blue fur. I even remembered that I brought Viktor with me. Well, at least I will not have lunch alone.

I grabbed the little blue fox and put him in my lap, gently pressing my fingers on his forehead.

— Good afternoon, Viktor. — smiled to his blue eyes opening slowly. The sunlight reflecting on his artificial eyes was making a beautiful fractal around them.

— Good afternoon, Riley. — his low and husky voice said in a tired tone.

— Would you have lunch with me today?

— Let's go.

I put him on the ground, and stretched my arms. I'll walk a bit just to see the noon sunlight reflect on the commercial buildings' mirrors. Blindly impassioned with the city's fractals, singular repetitions and unbelievable colors, not yet discovered by the human race, but understandable to artistic eyes.

Madness is a very relative matter.


End file.
